walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Edwin Jenner (TV Series)
Dr. Edwin Jenner was an employee and doctor for the Center for Disease Control. Edwin appeared in The Walking Dead (TV Series) episode 5, Wildfire and the season finale TS-19 where he died alongside Jacqui in the CDC explosion. Pre-Apocalypse Center for Disease Control Dr. Edwin Jenner worked alongside his wife, Dr. Candace Jenner, at the Center for Disease Control (CDC). He knew a fair deal about the building and facility as well as safety protocols and decontamination steps. He also interacts with the CDC's main computer Vi who helps run the facility as well. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Wildfire Dr. Jenner was seen making video log entries about his work and research while working with samples in order to find a cure. On Day 64; after starting the day's work to find a cure, Jenner reaches for something and accidentally tips a vial over, the contents of which land on the exposed sample which caused toxic fumes, causing the lab to go into full decontamination mode which destroys the remaining sample. In despair, Jenner decides to get drunk over wine, and is contemplating shooting himself in the head. When the Atlanta group shows up on the CDC's doors, he reluctantly lets them in after watching Rick face the security camera and beg for someone to let them in. TS-19 Edwin meets the survivors in the lobby of the CDC and demands a blood test from all of them to check if they have been infected, saying it is standard procedure and locks down the front doors permanently. After clearing everyone, he invites them to make themselves comfortable, showing that they had electricity, food, beds, and hot water, all amenities that the survivors have not had for a long time. Later, everyone dines with Edwin and they bombard with him questions. In answer, he brings the group to the control room and talks about the CDC, how he was the last one and the rest of the doctors and staff had gone or committed suicide - as Jenner put it, "opting out...". From the control room Jenner shows the Atlanta survivors a video of "Test Subject 19's" brain which offers a picture into the infection and how it affects a person's brain both before, during, and after death. It is later revealed that TS-19 was his wife, Candace, the head of the CDC who was infected and devoted her failing body to research in an attempt to find a cure. When Dale asks about the countdown timer on the wall, Dr. Jenner replies that it is counting down to when the generators in the basement would run out of fuel, prompting an explosion set to destroy the entire CDC. The survivors panic and attempt to flee, but Dr. Jenner seals the doors out of the control room, reminding them of his words when he let them in ("When I close those doors, they won't open again.") claiming that it was no use anyway since he cannot do anything to open the doors to the outside. This causes outrage from the trapped. He tries to comfort them, saying that the explosion will be peaceful and virtually instantaneous, and many members of the group attempt to kill him. Jenner relents after Rick makes a passionate argument and unlocks the control room doors, allowing the survivors to try and find a way out. Before Rick leaves with the rest of the survivors, Dr. Jenner whispers something inaudible to the audience into his ear. Jacqui is the sole member of the Atlanta group who is left behind with him as the building explodes. Season 2 Beside the Dying Fire After watching Shane die and re-animate without being bitten, Rick finally shares Jenner's last words to him with the rest of the group: Everyone is infected; the living are all carriers and can reanimate upon a natural death. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Edwin has killed: *Candace Jenner (Zombified) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By *Vi (Caused) *Himself (Suicide) With the loss of his wife, her samples to possibly develop a cure, and the mass power failure, Edwin was giving up hope and decided to commit suicide. He said it was the most peaceful way to die with no pain or suffering and in the arms of the ones that we love and care about. With the CDC building losing power, Vi deployed the HITs to prevent any diseases (and people) from escaping and decontaminated the entire facility. Trivia * Edwin Jenner's last appearance was in the episode TS-19. *The name Edwin Jenner is likely a nod to Dr. Edward Anthony Jenner, the English researcher who discovered the smallpox vaccine in 1796. *He is the first doctor or medical professional to appear in the television series. *Samples of smallpox are also stored at the Center for Disease Control (CDC) in Atlanta, Georgia. *Edwin Jenner whispered "It's in our blood; we're all carriers," to Rick Grimes as they left the CDC. References ru:Эдвин Дженер Jenner, Dr. Edwin Jenner, Dr. Edwin Jenner, Dr. Edwin Category:Suicidal Jenner, Dr. Edwin Jenner, Dr. Edwin Jenner, Dr. Edwin Category:Suicidal